Named item effect
Named item effects function similarly to unique effects, except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. Similar effects that do not share a name will stack, such as Quicksilver and . Aid/Eleisa's Blessing Aid reduces the cooldowns of your , and summoner spells by 30%. Eleisa's Blessing permanently grants the user the effects of Eleisa's Miracle (including Aid) if you gain three levels while in possession of the item, and consumes the item. The following items grant Aid and Eleisa's Blessing: * The fact the effects are named is because Eleisa's Blessing consumes the item, and thus a global unique needed to prevent players from purchasing the item again. Avarice Avarice grants 3 gold every 10 seconds. The following item grants Avarice: * The effect could have been named to emphasize the fact it would stack with Lucky Shadow and Transmute, as there was some confusion in Season Two about whether or not the gold per 10 passives stacked. Awe Awe grants bonus attack damage equal to 2% of your maximum mana. The following items grant Awe: * * Battle Cry Battle Cry is an active ability that grants 30% movement speed, 20 armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. 25 second cooldown. The following items grant Battle Cry: * Butcher Butcher increases the damage a champion deals to monsters (does not increase damage to minions) by a percentage (excluding true damage). The following items grant Butcher: * - 10% increased damage * - 20% increased damage * - 30% increased damage * - 30% increased damage * - 30% increased damage Cleave Cleave causes the champion's autoattacks to deal physical splash damage of up to 60% of their attack damage centred around their target, decaying to 20% towards the edge. The following items grant Cleave: * * Cold Steel Cold Steel grants the user an effect that triggers whenever they are struck by a basic attack. The following items grant Cold Steel: * - slows the attacker's attack speed by 15%. * - slows the attacker's attack speed by 15% and movement speed by 10%. Crescent Crescent is an active effect that causes the champion to deal physical damage up to 100% of their attack damage in an area around them, decaying to 60% towards the edge. This effect has a 10 second base cooldown. The following items grant Crescent: * * Enhanced Movement Enhanced Movement grants the user bonus movement speed. The following items grant Enhanced Movement: * - 25 * - 45 * - 45 (105 when out of combat for 5 seconds) * - 60 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 Eyes of Pain Eyes of Pain grants 15 magic penetration. The following items grant Eyes of Pain: * * Ghost Ward/Ward Refresh Ward Refresh grants the user a number of charges, which are refreshed by upon returning to the fountain. Ghost Ward consumes a charge to place a at the target location. The number of Ghost Wards a user can have active at one time is capped. Both Sightstone items share the same counter for the number of charges and active wards. The following items grant Ghost Ward and Ward Refresh: * - 4 charges and 2 ghost wards at any one time. * - 5 charges and 3 ghost wards at any one time. Greed Greed grants your champion an additional 2 gold on every kill. The following item grants Greed: * Hunt Hunt is an active ability that spawns two invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek out the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, the ghosts slow their movement speed by 40% and reveal him or her for 2.5 seconds. This effect has a 120 second base cooldown. The following item grants Hunt: * Icy Icy adds a chance to slow an opponent's movement speed on each basic attack. The following items provide Icy: * - 25% chance to slow target by 30% for 2 seconds * - 25% chance to slow target by 30% for 2 seconds (20% slow on ranged attacks) * - 25% chance to slow target by 30% for 2 seconds (20% slow on ranged attacks) * - 100% chance to slow target by 40% for 1.5 seconds (30% on ranged attacks) 's area of effect slow is classified as Icy, and will not stack with the above. Insight :Insight may also refer to Insight (Season One Mastery), Summoner's Insight (Season Two Mastery) and Summoner's Insight (Season Three Mastery). Insight grants the user bonus ability power equal to 3% of their maximum mana. The following items grant Insight: * * Incinerate Incinerate causes the user's attacks and abilities (excluding damage over time) to deal 6-40 true damage over 3 seconds. The following item grants Incinerate: * Legion Legion is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and champions magic resistance and health regeneration per 5 at a 1100 range. The following items grant Legion: * - 20 magic resist and 10 health regen * - 20 magic resist and 10 health regen Lifeline Lifeline grants you a magic damage shield for 5 seconds if you would take magic damage that would leave you at less than 30% health. Items that grant Lifeline: * - 250 shield strength * - 400 shield strength Lucky Shadow Lucky Shadow grants the user 4 gold per 10 seconds. The following items grant Lucky Shadow: * * The effect could have been named to emphasize the fact it would stack with Avarice and Transmute, as there was some confusion in Season Two about whether or not the gold per 10 passives stacked. Maim Maim adds bonus magic damage to your basic attacks on monsters (do not increases damage to minions). The following items grant Maim: * - 10 bonus magic damage * - 10 bonus magic damage * - 60 bonus magic damage * - 100 bonus magic damage Mana Font Mana Font grants the user an effect which increases their mana regeneration by 1% for every 1% of missing mana. The following items grant Mana Font: * * * Mana Charge Mana Charge increases the user's maximum mana. This caps at 750 bonus mana. The following items grant Mana Charge: * - 4 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent * - 8 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent * - 4 bonus mana every attack, spellcast or mana spent. Mana Shield Mana Shield drains 20% of the users current mana to shield the user for 150 plus the drained amount. The following item grants Mana Shield: * Mana Warp Mana Warp grants the user an aura that grants 5 mana regeneration to nearby allied champions, including the user. The following items grant Mana Warp: * * Promote Promote is an active ability that transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. This Promoted minion credits the user for all the kills it obtains. This effect has a 180 second base cooldown. The following item grants Promote: * Prospector Prospector grants 200 health. The following items grant Prospector: * * Notably, this effect is exclusive to Dominion-only items. Quicksilver Quicksilver is an active ability which removes all crowd control, damage over time and other debuffs. This effect has a 90 second base cooldown. The following items grant Quicksilver: * * Notes: * Quicksilver will not remove persistent areas of effect. * If Quicksilver removes , the user will gain immunity to that instance of the skill. * Quicksilver detaches the effect of , prevents it from reattaching to the same champion, and removes the initial slow, but conveys no immunity to the damage, knockup/knockback, and AoE slow when the ability goes off at the end of the delay period. * Quicksilver's interaction with leashed effects is somewhat complex, and it would appear that each is coded individually: ** Will entirely remove: , ** Will remove the crowd control: , , , *** Secondary effects, such as damage over time, will continue until you "break the leash" (i.e. get out of range). Note that and do not have a maximum leash range and their secondary affects can/will activate regardless of whether or not you are still under crowd control. ** Will not remove: , , *** This includes any damage it applies and secondary effects. provides a similar effect, allowing you to remove crowd control from the target ally. Note that Mikael's Crucible does not remove damage over time or other debuffs, and it cannot be activated while unable to activate abilities (such as a silence). Reload Reload reduces the cooldown of active by 3 seconds every time you attack or use a single target ability. The following item grants Reload: * Slow Resist Slow Resist causes all slows on the champion to be reduced in effectiveness by 25%. The following item grants Slow Resist: * Spellblade :Spellblade may also refer to the item, , or the Spellsword mastery. Spellblade causes your next basic attack to deal bonus damage after using an ability. (2 second cooldown) The following items grant Spellblade: * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to your base attack damage. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 150% of your base attack damage. * - Your basic attack deals bonus Magic damage equal to 50 + 75% of your ability power. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 125% of your base attack damage to surrounding enemies and creates a field for 3 seconds that slows enemies inside by 35%. Notes: * In the event you own multiple spellblade items, the order of priority is: Lich Bane, Trinity Force, Iceborn Gauntlet and Sheen. * The area of effect slow is not considered part of the "Spellblade" effect, and is instead classified as Icy. If you own both Iceborn Gauntlet and a higher priority Spellblade item (i.e. Lich Bane and Trinity Force), you will trigger the higher priority's damage component while still triggering the area of effect slow. *Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and can trigger the damage and slow effects when the ability hits. Stasis Stasis is an active ability that makes your champion invulnerable and untargetable for 2.5 seconds, but also renders you unable to perform any actions for the duration. The following items grant Stasis: * shares the same effect, but it is not specified in the description. Tenacity Tenacity grants the user 35% crowd control reduction. The following items grant Tenacity: * * * * (ranged only) Notes: * Crowd control reduction stacks multiplicatively. * Until patch V1.0.0.118, Tenacity was an unnamed effect unique to . In the aforementioned patch, the effect was promoted into a champion statistic and three additional items were added: , and . Tenacity from multiple sources did not stack, similar to Enhanced Movement. With the Season Three item overhaul and the introduction of named item effects, Tenacity was reverted to an item effect. In V3.01, all sources of crowd control reduction were changed to say "Tenacity" and Tenacity was reintroduced as a champion statistic. * Tenacity DOES NOT reduce the strength of slows, only the duration. * Until Season Three, Tenacity's in-game icon was the same as the icon used for and passive. Between the introduction of season 3 changes and V3.01, it shared the same icon as the mastery. As of V3.01, it no longer has an icon in the buff bar. Transmute Transmute grants the user 5 gold per 10 seconds. The following item grants Transmute: * The effect could have been named to emphasize the fact it would stack with Avarice and Lucky Shadow as there was some confusion in Season Two about whether or not the gold per 10 passives stacked. Trap Detection Trap Detection reveals nearby enemy traps that are stealthed. The following items grant Trap Detection: * * Valor Valor is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and champions additional health regeneration per 5 seconds. The following items grant Valor: * - 7 health regen * - 10 health regen and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage Valor's Reward Valor's Reward restores 150 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds after leveling-up. The following items grant Valor's Reward: * * Vanquish Vanquish grants basic attacks a 20% chance to deal 100 bonus magic damage. The following item grants Vanquish: * Notes: * Effect is doubled when used on non-champions. Category:Gameplay elements